Eternal Sunshine
by Zulfa kim
Summary: Kisah cinta itu rumit. Kisah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook ini akan mengajari kita apa itu arti rumit sesungguhnya. BL/DLDR KyuWook!
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Sunshine**

Author : Zulfa Kim ( zulfakim96)

Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun, Park Hyung-Sik, dll. (muncul sesuai jalan cerita)

Disclaimer : kepemilikan saya hanya pada tulisan ini.

Warning : BL/Yaoi, Typos.

Ada satu hal yang akan selalu dia ingat,

Cinta... tak selalu membawa tawa.. tapi dibaliknya terdapat luka.

Tapi...

Cinta.

Tawa.

Hilang.. entah kemana...

Yang hanya menitipkan luka bersamanya.

Disini.. di sebuah pegunungan cantiik bersama hamparan salju ia merasa hampa. Kosong...

Nafas nya mungkin masih terdengar, ia masih hidup. Hanya raga, tanpa hati.

Terbaring menengadah, menatap langit musim dingin beralaskan salju putih.

Hembusan nafas panjang diiringi air mata yang tak mau berdamai untuk berhenti mengalir dari mata indahnya.. mata yang telah kehilangan sinar nya.

_Aku lelah... bila ini saat aku akan mati. Maka biarlah aku mati... _

Matanya terpejam.. dan tak ingin terbuka.. bersama lelehan terakhir air mata nya...

"Kau yakin tidak melihat nya? Dia seorang lelaki berwajah asia tak terlalu tinggi, berambut coklat dan memakai jaket berwarna merah.." tanya seorang pria panik kepada pengunjung lain gunung itu tentang temannya yang hilang.

"tidak, kami tidak melihatnya.." jawab pengunjung itu yakin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sebaiknya kau cepat mencarinya, cuaca sangat buruk, dan badai salju akan datang. Kami dengar pengumuman bahwa gunung ini akan ditutup. Kami pergi dulu.." Saran pengunjung tersebut kepada pria yang sedang panik mencari temannya itu sambil melenggang pergi.

Tak sadar.. bahwa saran tersebut menambah kepanikan nya.

"kau dimana hyung..." bisik hyungsik, sang pria tersebut.

Badai salju itu perlahan datang... mematikan apapun yang dilalui nya dengan kedinginan mutlak. Tak akan membiarkan apapun yang di lewatinya selamat dari kebekuan yang dijanjikannya, termasuk pria yang tergeletak menutup mata disana.. Kim Ryeowook.

"maaf pak, tapi anda dilarang memasuki kembali area gunung." Tolak seorang petugas.

"saya tetap harus naik ke atas.."

"tapi pak tetap tidak bisa. Terlalu berbahaya. Sedang ada badai salju. Lebih baik anda tetap istirahat di penginapan dan menikmati hal lain yang ada di penginapan." Ujar sang petugas yang mulai merasa jengkel, karena sang pria di hadapannya sangat keras kepala mencegahnya mernarik kembali ke penginapan dan bersikukuh kembali ke gunung.

"Karena itu! Teman saya masih di atas sana!" hyungsik, kehilangan kesabarannya membentak sang petugas.

"a,a..apa?! anda yakin?" tanya sang petugas terkejut.

"Ya.. dan saya harus kembali ke atas mencarinya!"

"tunggu.. biar petugas kami saja yang mencarinya pak, terlalu berbahaya untuk bapak sendiri kalau kembali ke gunung." Cegah sang petugas yang melihat gelagat hyungsik nekat kembali ke gunung.

"tapi..."

"kami mohon kerja sama nya pak. Kami janji kami akan segera menemukan teman ada, jadi sebaiknya anda menunggu di penginapan saja." Tegas sang petugas.

"hhh.. baiklah.."

Ia menyerah... dalam hati berdo'a untuk seseorang yang terbaring di atas sana.

_Hyung.. kau... aku takut... semoga kau baik-baik saja. Kau harus tetap bertahan hyung, ku mohon..._

Dan dia menangis untuk segala ketakutan yang melandanya...

Badai itu semakin besar... dia hampir tertimbun salju putih yang kini membutakan. Hampir mustahil dia ditemukan, tidak, bahkan dia tidak berharap di temukan..biarkan ia mengakhir semua nya seperti ini.

Biarkan saja dia mati...

Sayup dia mendengar suara angin bertiup itu semakin kencang diiringi dengan suara lainnya.. tapi ia lebih memilih menulikan telinganya.

Samar dibalik matanya yang tertutup rapat ia seperti merasakan seberkas cahaya menyinarinya.. tapi ia tidak peduli. Mungkinkah itu cahaya dari malaikat yang menjemput nya?

Mungkinkah waktunya telah tiba?

Untuk pertama kali dalam 5 tahun dan mungkin terakhir kalinya ia tersenyum.. tulus.

Ia tersenyum menyambut kedatangan kematiannya.

_Aku terlalu lelah... dan saat nya aku untuk beristirahat. _

_Ini waktunya..._

Dan sebelum dia menyerahkan diri kepada kematiannya , ia berbisik...

_Aku masih mencintaimu, terima kasih... Cho Kyuhyun. _

Dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi...

"ku mohon bertahanlaah... ku mohon jangan mati, ku mohon... hei kau harus kuat! Bertahanlaah.. " pintanya tanpa putus asa pada raga yang tergelak tanpa daya di pelukannya.

Berpacu dengan waktu melawan sang badai untuk satu orang yang ditemukannya...

END or TBC?

Hallo.. aku kembali ke dunia per ff-an... /evil laugh...Tadinya aku pengen pensiun dini dari dunia fiksi ini, alasannya? Selain kesibukan, rasanya aku sudah tidak punya selera untuk menulis apapun.. dan aku menyadari kemampuan menulis ku yang sangat buruk. Tapi tiba-tiba tanpa sadar aku menulis ini... hahaha . Aku minta maaf kalau tulisan ku yang ini pun jauh dari kata bagus. (buruk malah) tapi izinkan aku hanya memposting yang satu ini...

Dan aku minta maaf pada beberapa reader ku di ffn.. kalian yang menunggu untuk kelanjutan cerita ku.. aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun. Dan dengan berat hati aku informasikan ff ku berjudul "i Hate But Really Love You" aku tidak akan pernah lanjutkan. Maaf... aku sudah kehilangan rasaku pada ff itu #halah tapi untuk "Love Dust" mungkin aku akan pertimbangkan. Tapi balik lagi, aku gak bisa janji kapan haha.

Oh iya ff ini sudah pernah aku update di blog grup ku dan teman2 ku pecinta kyuwook - .com di sana cerita ini sudah masuk chapter 3 bisa di lihat dan harap beri komentar ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Sunshine

Author : Zulfa Kim ( zulfakim96)  
Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun, Park Hyung-Sik, dll. (muncul sesuai jalan cerita)  
Disclaimer : kepemilikan saya hanya pada tulisan ini.  
Warning : BL/Yaoi, Typos (karena aku mengetik dan mempostingnya via handphone, aku takut muncul di wordpress nya agak berbeda dan sedikit aneh. Jadi mohon maaf kalau malah membuat pembaca merasa terganggu)

Sebenarnya… sederhana. Kisah roman mereka layaknya kisah roman picisan remaja biasanya.  
Tetapi… kisah cinta itu tak lagi sama seperti yang lainnya, kala ia bergerak masuk semakin dalam. Melupakan cap "cinta monyet" untuk remaja seusia nya.

I have so many thoughts  
After you left, every little chance I get, it's about  
you  
Wanting to forget you and wanting to hold onto  
you  
My heart gets mixed up and fights

I don't remember anyone who is not you  
I have no other memory  
I don't care if I live with just half of myself  
Even if I break down in tears in the memories  
My days are all… about you

"Oke.. kali ini aku mulai bosan. Benar-benar bosan." Gerutu Minho sambil menyesap caramel mochachino nya. Lagu tadi terdengar dari speaker smartphone lelaki dihadapannya.

Changmin di sebelahnya menatap lelaki di depan mereka dan hanya melipat tangan di dada sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak kah kau bosan? Berapa kali sudah kita mendengarkan lagu ini selama 5 tahun belakangan? Gosh! Bahkan aku tak berani menghitungnya" sungut Minho lagi kini ikut menatap lelaki di depan mereka.

"Well.. aku tak memainkan lagu ini untuk kalian." Jawab lelaki itu singkat.

Changmin menghela nafas.

"Kami tau Kyuhyun.. tapi ini sudah 5 tahun."

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyuhyun enggan sambil memainkan smartphone nya kembali.

"Kau harus berubah Kyuhyun.." jawab Changmin pelan. Minho menggangguk menyetujui jawaban Changmin.

"Kenapa harus?" Kyuhyun sudah lelah, ia tau akan kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

Dan kedua teman Kyuhyun tau akan selalu seperti ini reaksi kyuhyun yg mereka dapatkan…

Tak sengaja tangan Kyuhyun menyenggol cangkir kopi yang memang sudah berada di ujung meja, menyebabkan benda itu terjun bebas dan jatuh hancur menimbulkan bunyi keras membuat perhatian seluruh pengunjung cafe tersebut menoleh ke arah mereka.

Kyuhyun terpaku.. menatap cangkir naas tersebut dengan intens. Ada apa dengan perasaannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa sesak? Kenapa tiba-tiba merasa gelisah? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa takut?

Sebuah tangan menepuk pipinya, menyadarkan dari lamunannya.

"Kau tidak papa?" Tanya Minho khawatir "Tiba-tiba wajah mu jadi pucat."

Kyuhyun tersadar dan menatap kedua temannya yang sedang balik menatapnya khawatir, dialihkan nya pandangan nya ke arah temapat cangkir tersebut jatuh. Ternyata sudah ada pegawai yang sedang membersihkannya.  
Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata maaf dengan pelan ke pegawai tersebut yang di balas dengan senyum.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan kembali ke arah temannya yang menunggu jawaban apapun darinya..

"Perasaan ku tak enak. Sungguh… aku takut sesuatu sedang terjadi."

"Apa maksud mu Kyuhyun?" Tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Entahlah.. tapi aku merasakan gelisah sekali dan ketakutan. Rasanya… rasanya sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk terjadi. Dan aku tidak tau itu apa." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kyuhyun tenanglah.. tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk. Baiklah kita balik ke kantor sekarang saja." Usul Minho.

Meraka bangkit, Changmin membantu Kyuhyun berjalan dengan benar karena Kyuhyun terlihat sempoyongan efek ia masih memikirkan perasaan hatinya.

Rupanya… indra perasa milik mereka sedang bekerja. Mengirim pesan bahaya kepada salah satu pemiliknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan nya dokter?" Tanya seorang lelaki kepada dokter yang ia lihat baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU tempat orang yang tadi ditemukannya dirawat.

"Kau keluarganya?" Tanya sang dokter balik.

"Ehh.. itu…" sang lelaki bingung menjawab dan hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kami harus mengamputasi kakinya." Ujar sang dokter dengan berat.

"Apa?!"

"Mungkin kita beruntung masih bisa menyelamatkan nyawa nya. Tapi kakinya sudah membeku dan kalau tidak diamputasi maka akan membusuk dan tambah berbahaya." Jelas sang dokter.

"Emm dokter.. saya bukan keluarganya. Saya hanya kebetulan menemukannya. Saya pun tak menemukan identitasnya. Tapi saya sudah menghubungi penginapan dan menyampaikan informasi bahwa saya menemukan dia. Saya tidak tau apakah akan keluarganya yang akan datang kesini. Jadi.. lakukan saja apa yang menurut dokter terbaik baginya."

"Baiklah…"

Dia menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke sofa panjang di ruang tamu nya. Perasaan yang sedari siang tadi muncul rupanya belum mau hilang juga. Sesak, gelisah, takut. Dia menutup matanya mecoba menetralisir tapi tetap tak membuahkan hasil.

Drrt drrt

"Hallo" kyuhyun menjawab panggilan telpon nya dengan nada lelah yang kentara.

"Ya baiklah.. siapkan semua nya.. lusa saya akan berangkat ke swiss"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya..

Swiss.. akhirnya. Namun tanpa kau.. Kim Ryeowook.

Tubuh ringkih itu terbaring pasrah ditemani tabung oksigen untuk membantu nya tetap berada di dunia.  
Di luar kamar rawat nya dua orang pria duduk terlihat berbicara satu sama lainnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Ryeowook hyung. Maaf aku agak terlambat tiba disini.. cuaca masih sangat buruk di luar." ujar hyungsik memulai percakapan dengan pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sudah menjadi salah satu kewajiban ku menolong sesama" jawab seorang pria dengan senyum penuh di wajahnya.

"Kalau boleh saya tau.. siapa nama anda?" Tanya hyungsik penasaran.

"Lee HyukJae.. kau bisa memanggil ku hyukjae atau eunhyuk."

"Ahh hyukjae hyung.. emm maaf aku panggil hyung. Karena menurut ku kau lebih tua."

"Ya.. tidak papa"

"Sekali lagi.. terima kasih hyukjae hyung sudah menolong ryeowook hyung"

"Sudahlah… tidak usah terlalu berlebihan.. ngomong-ngomong.. dia kakak mu?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menepuk bahu hyungsik.

"Ani.. emm.. dia.. itu.. emm.. yah.. dia.. sunbae ku" jawab hyungsik dengan gugup.

"Hahaha.. kenapa kau gugup begitu? Kau menyukai nya ya?"

Muka hyungsik merona. Menyukai? Tentu saja! Hampir gila dia dengan perasaannya.

"Ah.. aku harus pulang! Tidak papa kan aku tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Ne hyung.. tidak papa.. maaf merepotkan hyung sejauh ini." Hyungsik ikut berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Aigooo.. kau ini! Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi. Tak usah berlebihan berterima kasih terus. Aku juga senang bertemu sesama orang korea disini. Ahh.. aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa.." Eunhyuk mulai berlalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne hyung… sampai jumpa" jawab hyungsik dengan senyum tulus.

Terima kasih karena menyelamatkan hal yang paling berharga dalam hidup ku…

"Hyung… kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Hyungsik menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat.

Ryeowook? Dia hanya terbaring di atas ranjang nya lemah. Tanpa ada niat untuk membuka mata indahnya.

"Aku merindukan dirimu yang dulu hyung…"

Tes..

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata seorang hyungsik.

Biarkanlah.. biarkan ia menangis sekarang. Teringat masa lampau. Terjebak nostalgia.

Flashback

Hari pertama dia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah menengah atas setelah liburan semester dua minggu lamanya. Seperti biasa ia mencari kedua sahabat karibnya Changmin dan Minho. Mencari di antara kerumunan siswa yang sedang berkumpul di lapangan sekolah.  
Hari ini tak ada pelajaran. Mereka hanya perlu masuk untuk hitungan absensi dan mengetahui di kelas mana mereka akan ditempatkan.

"Kyuhyun!" Panggil Changmin dari jauh diantara kerumunan lelaki yang sedang berunding untuk tanding sepak bola.

Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Kau ingin main sepak bola?" Tanya Minho yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Changmin.

"Kau ini! Kyuhyun mana bisa main sepak bola hahaha" Changmin meledeknya.

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Changmin keras

"Yak!" Teriak Changmin protes.

"Aku bisa main sepak bola. Hanya saja aku tidak suka dan tidak mau! Lagi pula sedang panas-panasnya." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memasang mimik cemburut.

"Halah kau ini… cari alasan saja. Aku tau kau punya masalah dengan keringat mu jadi paling kau malas main bola karena takut berkeringat. Tidak jantan!" Ujar Minho meledeknya dan segera berlindung di belakang Changmin begitu melihat Kyuhyun ingin memukulnya juga.

"Minho! Lihat nanti pembalasanku." Kyuhyun menggeram.

"Sudah… sudah! Kalian ini sudah kelas 2 SMA masih saja bertingkah seperti bocah." Ujar Changmin menengahi.

"Seperti kau tidak saja!" Jawab keduanya kesal dan dibalas tawa menggelegar Changmin.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kyu, kau berhasil masuk kelas unggulan IPA! Wah.. hebat!" Ujar Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja.. memang nya kalian. Belajar sekeras apapun tetap saja tak ada hasilnya." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan menjulurkan lidah nya ke arah kedua temannya.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun! Sombong sekali kau!" Marah Minho.

"Loh? Aku benar kan? Hahaha"

"Terserahlah! Aku dengar di kelas mu ada murid pindahan." Jawab Changmin jengah.

"Oh iya? Aku tidak sadar ada anak baru di daftar kelas unggulan tadi."

"Cih.. jenius tapi buta." Cibir Minho.

"Ada.. dia pindahan dari Jepang. Sepertinya dia juga jenius. Buktinya bisa masuk kelas unggulan juga. Hati-hati Kyu.. kau bisa dikalahkan olehnya. Hahahaha"

"Tidak mungkin Changmin. Aku tak terkalahkan. Hahaha"

"Ya teruslah sombong CHO! Kalau kalah jangan menangis… kau kan bukan lelaki jantan. Hahahaha" ujar Minho dan segera berlari melihat Kyuhyun yang ingin menangkapnya.

"Berhenti kau Minho!" Mereka berkejaran di lapangan sekolah, melupakan sepak bola yang tadi di rencanakan Minho dengan Changmin. Dan Changmin hanya geleng kepala melihat mereka sambil berbisik…

"Dasar bocah…"

Murid baru itu memakai kacamata tipis. Bertubuh mungil, kulit halus dan putih, hidung mancung, seorang lelaki dan sekarang dia duduk tepat di depan Kyuhyun.  
Bangku yang dulu biasanya kosong, sama seperti bangku di sebelahnya, kini terisi sosok yang baru dilihat kyuhyun hari ini.  
Kyuhyun melamun.. hingga suara sosok itu menyadarkan nya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Hai.. bisakah aku minta bantuan mu? Kau Kyuhyun kan?"

Suara itu.. berbeda. Berbeda dari suara namja kebanyakan. Suara itu lembut mengalun indah.

"Bisakah?" Tanya sang pemilik suara lagi.

Kyuhyun tersadar.

"Eh.. iya ada apa?"

"Tadi guru menyuruhku menanyakan pada mu tentang materi yang tak aku dapatkan di Jepang."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah.. tapi.. maaf siapa nama mu? Maaf aku tak terlalu memperhatikan perkenalan diri mu tadi."

"Ryeowook.. Kim Ryeowook."

"Err baiklah, Ryeowook sehabis jam terakhir nanti aku akan membantu mu."

"Terima kasih banyak.. Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Kyuhyun bersumpah.. itu adalah senyum termanis yang pernah ia lihat.

Mereka kini hanya berdua, Kyuhyun terus membantu sebisanya untuk menyampaikan materi yang kurang untuk Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendengarkan dengan seksama dari awal hingga akhir.

Setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan penjelasannya, ia menyadari Ryeowook anak yang pandai terbukti dengan cepat ia datang menyerap apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun.

Mereka lanjut mengobrol. Tentang apa saja yang dapat mereka perbincangkan. Tanpa sengaja kadang mereka berbagi tawa ketika ada suatu hal yang lucu. Mereka berbagi kagum saat mendengar sesuatu yang mengagumkan dari satu sama lainnya. Mengalir begitu saja. Mereka baru kenal, belum ada sehari. Tapi rasanya mereka sudah ditakdirkan ada untuk satu sama lainnya.

Mereka asyik mengobrol sampai tak terasa sudah hampir senja, dan mereka masih menetap di kelas kosong tersebut. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, dari yang tadi nya menciptakan jarak aman di antara keduanya, hingga menjadi semakin dekat.

Pulpen Kyuhyun yang masih tergeletak di meja tak sengaja tersenggol lengan Ryeowook, reflek mereka berdua bergerak seirama untuk menghentikan pulpen itu jatuh. Tapi.. tak sengaja tangan kyuhyun justru menyentuh tangan Ryeowook. Dan seperti.. menggenggamnya.

Tersadar, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Di sebelahnya, Ryeowook melakukan hal yang sama. Jantung mereka berdegup, bergemuruh dan pipi mereka merona. Tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Suasana canggung itu terus tercipta hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan dengan mengatakan hari sudah sore dan mereka harus pulang.

Sebelum mereka berpisah di depan gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun memanggil Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook.. emm kalau mau kita mungkin bisa pulang bareng?" Usul Kyuhyun agak malu.

Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuk nya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih.

"Maaf… tapi aku sudah dijemput di halte depan."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, sedikit kecewa.

"Baiklah… tidak papa. Lain kali saja. Kalau gitu sampai jumpa Ryeowook." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melambai kepada Ryeowook. Ia mulai berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Ryeowook memandang kepergian kyuhyun dengan diam. Tangan nya perlahan di letakkan di dada kirinya.

"Kenapa aku berdebar?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Sebelum berjalan ke halte depan sekolahnya.

Sedikit jauh dari tempat Ryeowook berada, Kyuhyun menyandarkan dirinya di sebuah tembok besar, memegang dada kirinya yang masih terus berderbar kencang.

"Ada apa dengan ku? Aku tak mungkin menyukai nya kan?" Tanya nya entah pada siapa.

"Tidak boleh Kyuhyun… kau harus fokus dengan sekolah mu. Ingat prinsip orang tua mu! Tidak ada suka-sukaan dan pacaran."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.. ya prinsip orang tua nya yang bisa dibilang kolot.

Prinsip yang mungkin menjadi penghalang dan yang paling menyakiti keduanya.

Mereka semakin dekat hari kehari Ryeowook kini menjadi sahabat baru Kyuhyun, bahkan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pindah duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.  
Setiap orang di sekolah sekarang tau mereka dekat. Karena memang mereka memperlihatkannya. Tapi, mereka hanya sahabat. Sekedar sahabat, tak lebih. Walau tak ada yang tau di dalam hati keduanya…

Changmin dan Minho sedang main di rumah Kyuhyun, tanding PS seperti biasa. Hingga mereka kelelahan dan berbaring santai di karpet kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. aku mau kau jujur." Ujar Changmin tiba-tiba dan berguling ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengangkat badannya.

"Jujur apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun memandang temannya bingung.

"Soal kau dan Ryeowook.." Minho menyahuti di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun bangun dan duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya.

"Ada apa dengan ku dan Ryeowook?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Minho ikut duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan memandang sang sahabat serius.

"Kau berbeda bersamanya Kyu. Kau bilang dia sahabat mu juga, tapi kau dan dia berbeda dengan kau dan kami."

"Masa? Hanya perasaan kalian saja mungkin." Elak Kyuhyun.

"Sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat Kyu? Kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari kami." Sahut Changmin memperingati Kyuhyun untuk tidak berpura-pura dengan mereka.

Kyuhyun menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Aku.. merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda bersama dia." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Seperti?" Tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Aku suka melihat senyumnya. Aku nyaman berada di sampingnya. Aku suka bergurau dengannya. Aku.. entahlah.. aku hanya senang saat waktu ku bersamanya. Aku akan berdebar."

"Apa kau… menyukai nya?" Tanya Changmin hati-hati.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Entahlah.. ini pertama kalinya. Tapi kalau memang iya. Seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi."

"Kau gila? Kenapa tidak boleh terjadi? Atau ini karena prinsip konyol orang tua mu itu?" Tanya Minho tak percaya.

"Prinsip konyol? Ini prinsip ku juga Minho!" Jawab Kyuhyun sebal.

"Come on.. kau tak akan bisa membatasi perasaan hanya dengan prinsip ko.. maksudku prinsip mu itu." Koreksi Minho melihat tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Ryeowook juga merasakan sesuatu pada mu?" Tanya Changmin tiba-tiba mengagetkan kedua sahabat nya.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir keras.

"Emm aku tidak tau.. tapi sebaiknya itu tidak terjadi. Ahh sudahlah, kita ke bawah saja makan spagetti buatan ibuku."

Kyuhyun melenggang pergi dari kamarnya meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang saling menatap.

"Aku takut.. kau tau prinsip konyolnya itu akan menjadi bencana buat dirinya sendiri."

"Akupun sama Minho. Kita lihat saja akan kemana arah tuan Cho satu itu."

Lalu keduanya pun mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar kamar.

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya lelah.. ia baru saja kembali dari acara seminar di salah satu universitas di Seoul.  
Ia melihat sesosok manusia berdiri memunggunginya dan menatap ke arah jendela kamarnya. Memastikan bahwa orang yang dia lihat sekarang benar-benar orang yang ada dipikirannya.

"Donghae hyung?" Ryeowook bertanya pelan, hampir berbisik.

Sosok di depannya perlahan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Ryeowook. Dan senyum yang Ryeowook rindukan itu pun terhias di wajah sosok tersebut.

"Halloo.. merindukan ku?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook setengah berlari dan masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat Donghae. Mengubur wajahnya ke dada bidang sang lelaki yang lebih tua.

Donghae menutup matanya menikmati rasa ketika Ryeowook berada dalam pelukan hangat nya. Membelai lembut rambut harum Ryeowook dan mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook. Dia tersenyum saat merasakan bagia dada kemeja nya sedikit basah.

"Aigoo.. Wookie baby tak berubah ya? Masih cengeng seperti dulu?" Tanya Donghae menggoda.

"Bodoh.. aku merindukan mu." Jawab Ryeowook sebal dan memukul Donghae pelan, tak bermaksud menyakiti.

Donghae melepas pelukannya pada Ryeowook, tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Ryeowook pelan.

"Jadi.. apakah ada hal yang menarik yang baby Wookie ingin ceritakan?"

"Tentu saja! Ada banyak hal!" Jawab Ryeowook antusias, menarik tangan Donghae dan mengajaknya duduk di ranjang milik Ryeowook.

Sepertinya Donghae harus setia menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk mendengar kan cerita Ryeowook yang tak akan berhenti sampai ia puas dan lelah..

"Jadi.. siapa Kyuhyun itu?" Tanya Donghae setelah mendengar cerita Ryeowook yang panjang dan dia sadar ada satu nama yang terus terselip dalam cerita Ryeowook.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, dia teman ku. Kami sangat dekat. Ya.. lebih dari teman, kami sahabat!" Jawab Ryeowook

"Kau terus menyebutnya baby.. apa benar cuma sahabat?" Donghae sengaja menggoda Ryeowook, lihat pipi Ryeowook sudah merona sekarang.

"Hyung.. dia hanya sahabatku." Ryeowook menekankan dengan malu.

"Sahabat, dan kau menyukainya bukan begitu?" Donghae semakin menjadi.

Terlihat jelas kah?

"Baby Wookie sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa rupanya." Donghae tersenyum manis melihat Ryeowook yang masih sibuk tersipu malu.

"Hyung.. hanya saja emm.."

"Katakanlah.. hanya saja apa?"

"Tampaknya dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat."

"Dari mana baby Wookie bisa menyimpulkan hal itu?"

Ryeowook tiba-tiba meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Donghae dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kami memang dekat. Sangat dekat. Aku selalu suka menghabiskan waktu di sekolah hanya untuk sekedar melihat nya. Aku.. aku akan merasa rindu bila tidak bertemu dengannya. Tapi hyung.. aku rasa dia tidak merasa seperti itu. Kadang ada suatu waktu dia berubah jadi dingin. Seperti.. tetap ada jarak samar yang dia buat di antara kita. Aku merasa.. dia walaupun dekat tapi susah aku dapat."

Donghae mengelus kepala Ryeowook pelan.

"Jadi.. baby Wookie benar-benar sedang merasakan kasmaran? Kkkk"

"Hyuuung…" Ryeowook merajuk.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir dan terlalu berprasangka.. selama dia masih merasa nyaman dengan mu baby itu artinya tidak mungkin dia tidak menyukai mu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ryeowook berbinar.

Dongahae menggangguk.

"Bolehkah Wookie berharap?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

"Terima kasih hyung.. kau memang yang terbaik. Temani Wookie sampai tertidur ya?"

Donghae menggangguk tanda menyetujui, kembali mengelum lembut kepala Ryeowook, mengantarkan nya dengan damai ke dalam mimpi.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook duduk bersama di kantin sekolah. Tanpa Changmin dan Minho yang sedang terkena hukuman karena lupa mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Kyuhyun.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil mengamati Kyuhyun yang masih melahap makan siangnya dengan tenang.

"Tanyakanlah…"

Ryeowook gugup. Dia tidak tau harus bagaimana menanyakannya.

"Emm.. itu.. apakah kau pernah berpacaran? Kau bilang kau tidak punya pacar kan? Aku ingin tau saja apa kau pernah pacaran?"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, lalu meminum air untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya dan menjawab santai.

"Pernah.."

"Apa?" Tanya Ryeowook sedikit kaget.

"Hanya iseng, ingin mencoba apa rasanya pacaran itu. Ketika ada yang menyatakan perasaan nya pada ku, aku terima saja. Ingin coba dan yah ternyata tidak ada spesialnya." Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan nada santai.

Ryeowook terlalu kaget dan tak bisa membalasnya, dia terdiam dan tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"5 bulan, tanpa siapa pun yang tau kecuali aku dan dia. Dan aku mengakhirinya." Lanjut Kyuhyun dan kembali meminum airnya.

Ryeowook tergagap. Sungguh tak tau harus merespon apa.. Kyuhyun benar-benar…

Mereka saling menatap tak mengerti sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi keduanya.

"Hallo Ryeowook sunbaenim…"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menoleh melihat lelaki yang mereka kira junior mereka berdiri di samping Ryeowook.

"Iya.. kau siapa? Dan ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Taemin… kelas 1 IPA 4, ada yang mau bertemu Ryeowook sunbaenim."

"Hah? Siapa?" Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"Ehh itu.. rahasia. Dia hanya ingin bertemu Ryeowook sunbaenim sebentar di halaman belakang sekolah." Jawab Taemin menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menghela nafas dan berdiri.

"Baiklah.. Kyuhyun kau kembali ke kelas saja duluan. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Tapi…" belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya Ryeowook sudah menjauh terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya curiga.

Kelas usai.. beberapa murid mulai bersiap dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Kyuhyun masih duduk rapi di tempat duduknya sambil memperhatikan lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya sedang melamun. Sejak kembali ke kelas entah apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook, ia hanya terus melamun kosong.

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Ryeowook pelan, menyadarkannya dari lamunan nya.

"Kau tidak papa? Apa kau sakit? Atau terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Kyu.."

"Ya Ryeowook, ada apa? Jangan membuatku…"

Kata-kata itu terhenti begitu saja. Saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan Ryeowook memeluknya tiba-tiba.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Mencari kenyamanan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau Park Hyungsik?" Tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba masih memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Emm.. ya.. siswa nakal itu? Kenapa? Apa dia menjahilimu?"

"Tidak.. dia.. dia menyatakan cinta padaku Kyu."

Seketika tubuh Kyuhyun menegang.

"Dia bilang, dia menyukaiku. Aku jawab aku tidak menyukai nya terlebih sifatnya yang selalu di luar aturan, tapi dia bilang dia akan berubah kalau aku mau bersamanya. Aku terlalu kaget tadi. Dan dia masih menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah untuk jawaban ku Kyu." Ryeowook menceritakan sambil melepas perlahan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ryeowook tak dapat menebak apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Bagaimana cara ku menolaknya Kyu? Aku.."

"Jangan.." sahut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyuhyun? Kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau.. emm kau bisa membuat seseorang menjadi lebih baik?"

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, bukan. Bukan ini reaksi yang ia harapkan.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengerti tatapan tak percaya dan kecewa Ryeowook. Tapi dia.. tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lagi pula bisa merubah seseorang menjadi lebih baik merupakan hal yang mulia.

Ryeowook berusaha menahan air matanya. Kenapa Kyuhyun tak mengerti? Bukan reaksi ini yang dia mau. Apa benar prasangka nya terhadap Kyuhyun? Dia hanya menganggap Ryeowook sebagai sahabat? Sakit.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung, di hadapannya terlihat jelas mata Ryeowook mulai memerah menahan tangis. Hati nya terasa sesak tiba-tiba. Tapi dia harus bagaimana?

Ryeowook perlahan bergerak memberesi barang-barangnya, mengambil tas nya dan memilih bersiap untuk pulang.

Sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan kelas Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Dan harapan nya kembali muncul, akankah Kyuhyun…

"Mintalah dia untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik. Dan menghindari mengulangi sikap buruknya lagi. Mungkin.. emm kau bisa memintanya menjadi teman dulu sampai dia bisa berubah.."

Ryeowook menekan dada kiri nya. Sakit. Kenapa dia terus berharap? Ryeowook memilih berlalu pergi tanpa merespon Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terduduk kembali ke kursinya. Perlahan tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya.

"Kenapa terasa sesak? Kenapa terasa sakit? Apa yang salah? Argh…"

To be Continue…


End file.
